


Not all that it seems

by Mystical_Firefly_Avenger



Series: Barneses Do What They Want [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Civil War doesn't happen, Courtesy of the Barnes family., I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knives, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Punching, Rebecca does what she wants, Rebecca is an assassin, Steve gets his stupid back, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing, Thaddeus Ross is evil, Thadeus Ross gets what he deserves, World Security Council (mentioned), he's also wants complete control., lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Firefly_Avenger/pseuds/Mystical_Firefly_Avenger
Summary: The Sokovia Accords are proposed to keep the Avengers in check but two certain someones crash the meeting and reveal that all might not be as it seemed.





	

The Avengers sat solemnly around the meeting table as the tapes played.  
“New York…Washington DC…Sokovia…Lagos-” Secretary Ross named the disasters as videos of each event played on the screen  
“Okay, that’s enough.” Steve said sharply and Ross clicked the screen off.

“After long discussions. We finally have a solution. The Sokovia Accords.” He slid a thick binder onto the table. “They’re approved by 117 countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation, instead they’ll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only if and when that panel deems it necessary.”  
Wanda picked up the Accords before shuddering slightly and quickly passing it along. “And if we don’t agree with your terms?” Natasha asked, meeting the Secretary’s gaze.  
“Then you retire.” He said and Natasha averted her eyes. The rest of the Avengers shifted uncomfortably. “Believe me when I say that the Accords are the middle ground.” He leaned on the edge of the table.

“So there are contingencies?” Rhodey asked and other team members turned to him in disbelief that he would consider it.  
“Yes, there-” Ross began but was cut off as there was a loud knock of the door. “Yes? Who is it?” He asked and the door opened to show what looked like a tall teenager dressed in a baggy hoodie, loose jeans and black boots stepped in.  
“Sorry if I was interrupting something but I was sent with news for the Secretary of State.” Her voice had a light Irish accent and she shuffled nervously under the scrutiny of the superheroes in the room.  
“Do you have ID?” Ross asked and the girl whipped out a lanyard with an “In training” Avengers Facility tag on it. Ross nodded and they walked to the end of the room for more privacy. The Avengers turned back to their discussion until they heard a startled yell and turned to see the teenage girl drag Ross through the door in the glass wall and lock the door behind her. She had stripped the hoodies and jeans and stood over Ross dressed in full Kevlar combat gear identical to that of the Winter Soldier’s.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pinned him face-down on the other meeting room table.  
“Okay, Avengers. Sorry to crash your break-up party but I have business with this moustached fuck-tard that also concerns your freedom and the Shit-kovia Accords.” Her voice had dropped the accent and was now deep, furious and strangely familiar to Steve. “Given that I’m doing you all a favour I would appreciate it if you didn’t blow down the wall and smash my face in ‘cause then my dark side would come out to play an’ that would turn this into a hysterical, giggling bloodbath. Also, losing my looks would mean my brother wouldn’t recognise me and we only just reunited so please don’t put him through the whole “my sister is MIA” trash again. He had to deal with it too many times in the past already. Think y’all can do that?”

The Avengers froze at the word dump spilling from this hazel-eyed girl’s mouth. “You need to let Ross go now! If you surrender now we’ll make coming in gentle.” Tony said, summoning his suit.  
The girl smiled “Ooh, I’m terrified. Only one assassin vs 7 superpowered individuals. Seems about even don’t you think?” Her smile shifted closer to a wolf-grin and Natasha realised the girl must have been part of HYDRA or the Red Room at some point “So you want to hurt Ross for revenge. He hasn’t done anything wrong so there is no reason for you killing him” she reasoned.  
The girl snorted “I still can’t believe you, the Black Widow, the best to come out of the Red Room, has no idea of what Ross does behind the scenes. Well let me enlighten you.”

She released Ross onto the floor where he struggled to his feet and fumbled in his pocket for something, the assassin stepped forward and punched him square in the face. “Ross has been angling to control meta-humans for years”  
She slapped him hard and sent him stumbling “He tried to kill and gain custody of the Hulk numerous times in his military career”  
She kicked him hard between the legs and he fell down “What are you talking about?” he groaned and she pulled a sheaf of files from her uniform and slammed them down on the table.  
She grabbed his shirt and threw him across the room (he still stayed conscious) “I’m talking about you convincing the World Security Council that you should be the Avengers new handler after Agent Coulson was supposedly killed in Loki’s invasion. I’m talking about you hiring off the best hackers you could find to find all the information on the Winter Soldier and me you could before saving it to your personal hard-drive and attempting to erase it off the internet.” She walked over to Ross and carefully trod on his ankles as he lay slumped against the wall, anger and disgust radiating off her in waves.

“Yeah, you really were being a bitch but I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to broadcast your hard-drive data to the 117 countries who signed the Accords.” She said before turning to the watching avengers who were trying to find a way into the room “FYI, Avengers, he actually wrote and edited most of the Accords so he would have absolute power over you.”  
She rolled Ross over and fished his wallet out of his pocket, a hard-drive from her belt and grabbed one of the meeting room tablets. She sat down at the table, plugged in the drive and typed in some credentials written on paper from Ross’s wallet. Within second there was a ping from Tony’s phone alerting him to the data dump and a few seconds after that there were more pings as people commented, shared and reacted to the data.  
Ross had pulled himself over to the alert-button and reached towards it but there was a flash of movement and a knife flashed from the assassin’s hand to pin Ross’s hand to the wall with a wet thud. He screamed and the girl rolled her eyes “Oh shut up. You’ve got lucky with how merciful I’m being today and how I was specifically ordered not to kill you.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at that “Who ordered you.”  
She sighed “My brother. Duh. Who else am I gonna answer to?”  
“And who is your brother?” Steve asked, something about her mannerisms and swearing and how he was somehow used to it set him on edge.  
“Oh, Stevie. I forgot you were here. I have a message for you.”  
Steve froze, Stevie? He thought. Only two people in the world ever called him that. Bucky and his sister.  
Oh.

“Rebecca?!” He asked and she smiled  
“Yeah, long-time-no-see. I’ve changed a bit since 1943 but I’m not as insane as I would have predicted. Hmm, part of that rhymed.” She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and cleared her throat and read aloud.  
“To Captain Steven Grant Rogers, this is a message from Rebecca’s brother: Get your star-spangled-patriotic-ass back to your motorbike and apologise to me ‘cause zip-lining through a fucking blizzard is not fair pay back for you riding the Cyclone which, I MIGHT ADD IS PERFECTLY SAFE. Just hurry up and get down here so I can give you your stupid back.”

Tony turned to make a quip to Cap but only saw his quickly vanishing rear-end. He sighed and checked the legitimacy of Thaddeus’s files before powering down the suit “Okay, looks like Miss Assassin here was right and Ross was trying to gain control of HYDRA’s brainwashed Assets so his arrest is warranted.”  
Deciding it was safe to do so, Becky unlocked the glass door and walked out, retrieving her knife from Ross’s hand and wiping it clean of blood on his suit collar before jogging towards the elevators. She strolled towards where she knew Steve’s motorbike to be parked and wide smile spread across her features as she saw Bucky and Steve finally kissing after 70 years of separation.

“Awwww” she cooed leaning up against the car next to them and Bucky broke off to grab her arm and pull her into a group hug.  
“Shut up, Becky, and enjoy the fact that Sarah’s Troublesome Trio is back together.”  
“Okay, well now that the family’s all here I can spill all the awesome nicknames I accumulated for Bucky over our missing years.” She smirked  
“Oh you wouldn’t. Steeeeve please tell her no.” Bucky groaned, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder.  
“Naw, don’t be like that Winter Boo Bear.” Rebecca teased.

Steve made a choking sound and Becky was ready to give the Heimlich manoeuvre before he got his breath “Winter Boo Bear!” he chortled “That’s wonderful.”  
The rest of the Avengers entered the garage to find Steve slumped over his bike laughing so hard he was crying, Bucky curled up on the floor blushing furiously and tugging Steve’s trouser pleading for him to stop laughing and Becky wrapped around Bucky from behind like an octopus with a huge, shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

“Okay, what happened?” Sam demanded, ready to start searching the assassins for laughing gas.  
“Winter Boo Bear” Steve gasped out before dissolving back into his hysterical giggling. Sam realised who the name referred too and couldn’t hold a straight face. Soon everyone was collapsed and weak from laughter at the thought of the terrifying Winter Soldier being called Winter Boo Bear. After they had got it out of their system they ended up sitting in a circle on the tarmac introducing one another and eventually delving into stories.

“Oh yeah” Sam said “Steve’s a great partner on missions except he give us all a heart attack when he doesn’t use a parachute.”

Steve stiffened and Bucky’s relaxed look turned dark and he slowly turned his head to bore a hole through his boyfriend’s brain with his glare. “Steve” he said “Was there something you failed to tell me.”  
All the Avengers watched this exchange in awe. They had all tried to get through the Captain’s thick skull to tell him he should be more careful but they had all failed. It seemed only Bucky was able to talk sense into Steve.

“I seem to recall you promising me not to do anything stupid while I was gone. Jumping out of planes without a parachute counts as shit-arse stupid. So you think I die and the promise is over? Seriously, I’m gone for two days. TWO DAYS, and you decide to take a nose-dove in the Arctic. You wake up and your off fighting gods, aliens, god knows what else along with not using your parachute and fucking surrendering to me when I was going to kill you Steve! You seem to forget that If I hadn’t run out of ammunition, I would have just shot you instead of trying to beat you to death.”

Everyone held their breath before Bucky flicked Steve’s ear “Don’t do it again, Punk.” He said before relaxing.  
It was in that moment that the other Avengers all decided to recruit Bucky just so he could keep Steve from dying.  
Becky smiled, life was going to be great from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what or why I wrote this but it was a bit of fun. Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments.


End file.
